


Notice me, Senpai!

by Saku015



Series: Akiteru Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru Week 2015, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Confessions, Crushes, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tutoring, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akiteru gets a straightforward confession.





	Notice me, Senpai!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 2: Childhood.

Akiteru had no idea how they’d gotten into that situation. They were sitting across from each other in the library over the younger’s textbooks and he felt as Udai’s eyes examined him.

There was a great chance of the first year becoming the teams’ next ace after their current ace had graduated and it made Akiteru more than furious. However, he just couldn’t say no to their captain when the third year asked him to help the rookie with his history studies. Apparently, he was a lost case.

”Senpai?” He heard the hesitant voice and when he looked up, Udai’s big, grey eyes looked back at him with concern. He leaned back on instinct until his back touched the back of the chair. A frown appeared on the younger’s face and he looked away. ”I am sorry, senpai,” he mumbled and his hands clenched into fists under the table.

”Sorry for what?” Akiteru asked, leaning a little bit forward in curiosity. He placed his hand to the table, pulling the chair a little closer.

”For taking your place,” Udai said, then placed his hands on Akiteru’s and started speaking so fast Akiteru almost couldn’t understand. ”It wasn’t my intention, believe me! I think… you are really cool, senpai,” he said with a deep blush on his face. It reached his ears and Akiteru’s heart made a black flip.

”It’s not your-” Akiteru started, but the raven interrupted him.

”I was born with talent and the coaches only consider what’s best for the team,” the boy pouted and narrowed his eyes in frustration. ”You’ve been working harder than anyone else and before me joining the club, your way towards becoming the ace was clear, so, it is my fault.”

”You joined the club, because you love volleyball and whether they cause me problems or not, I can’t hate someone who loves volleyball. Especially if they love it as much as you.” 

”Thank you, senpai!” Udai thanked, bowing his head so low Akiteru was afraid he might hit it in the table. When he looked up at him, his eyes were shining with stars in it.

Akiteru felt as a smile tugged up the corner of his lips. He knew that he should hate the other – he was the cause of Akiteru lying to his little brother after all – but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

”You are welcome, Tenma-kun,” he said and watched with a smug expression how the other’s eyes widened and the redness crept down to his neck. ”Now, shall we begin?”


End file.
